Antagonisme
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. John Watson adorait les femmes. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et pourtant… JohnStrade. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gattis, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (je prends les tickets restau :p )

 **Note :** Mon **Amelia** , ma douce, ma merveilleuse, ma nouille, mon Gremlin, ma drama-queen, mon beau coquelicot, ma sublime et parfaite bêta, je te souhaite un très bel anniversaire. Puisse ce petit texte fluffy te faire sourire, de bonheur ou de tendre moquerie devant mes maladresses. Tu sais que je ne suis pas la plus douée sur le JohnStrade mais sache que ce cadeau vient du cœur et que j'y ai mis tout mon amour pour toi et pour ce couple que tu m'as fait découvrir et tellement aimer à travers tes textes magnifiques. Je t'aime.

 **Genre :** Romance. Fluff.

 **Rating :** T. Relation homosexuelle

 **Pairing:** Greg/John

 **Bêta-lecture :** La géniale **Nalou,** qui a su faire taire mes doutes, me motiver et me rebooster grâce à son enthousiasme contagieux et son incroyable gentillesse. Merci du fond du cœur !

* * *

 **Antagonisme**

xXx

John Watson adorait les femmes.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et il ne cherchait certainement pas à s'en cacher. Son amour pour la gent féminine, il l'assumait pleinement, le criait même sur les plus hauts toits de la Capitale dès que la chance consentait à ce qu'il croisât le chemin d'une de ces sublimes créatures.

Les femmes le fascinaient. Et il les vénérait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leurs jambes interminables, souvent allongées et affinées par de délicates chaussures à talons, qui accentuaient irrésistiblement la courbure de leur dos.

Il aimait passer ses doigts, courts et gauches, dans leurs longs cheveux soyeux sous lesquels se dissimulait la finesse d'une nuque fragile.

Il ne se lassait pas de caresser leur peau, douce et satinée, dont la suave odeur fruitée emplissait son cœur de puissants élans d'affection et d'adoration.

Il peinait à détacher ses yeux rêveurs de leurs courbes enjôleuses, envoûté par la beauté de leur poitrine rebondie, de leurs hanches pleines et de leur taille étonnamment étroite.

Mais plus que de leur corps magnifique, il était avant tout pleinement sous le charme de leur charisme subtil et ravageur : voix mélodieuse et veloutée, sourire timide plein de promesses muettes, grands yeux séducteurs feignants l'innocence, moue tantôt boudeuse, tantôt aguicheuse, lèvres peintes, pleines et conquérantes…

Et si, jusqu'à présent, il existait une chose qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, il s'agissait de ce moment magique où ces demoiselles se blottissaient contre lui, en quête d'une tendresse et d'une protection qu'il n'était que trop heureux de leur offrir.

Oui, John Watson était incontestablement un homme à femmes.

Toutefois, en cette belle matinée d'été, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil le tiraient d'un sommeil paisible – le meilleur qu'il eut connu depuis de longues années – une certitude s'imposait : les jambes entremêlées aux siennes méconnaissaient l'inconfort d'une paire d'escarpin.

Musclées, parsemées de fins poils châtains et bouclés, les mollets saillants, ces jambes-là, indéniablement masculines, n'en restaient pas moins les plus belles qu'il eût admirées de toute sa vie.

Car bien qu'il adulât les femmes, c'était dans les bras d'un homme qu'il venait de passer la plus inoubliable des nuits.

Alors, la veille au soir, quand les affres de la passion prirent possession de lui, ce fut dans des cheveux poivre-et-sel, drus et coupés courts qu'il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut autour d'une nuque solide qu'il croisât ses doigts, rapprochant plus encore leurs corps brûlants de désir.

Ce fut une barbe de trois jours qui enflamma et érafla sa peau, de la plus exquise des façons.

Ce fut leurs effluves musqués qui embaumèrent la pièce et lui firent perdre la tête.

Ce fut un torse plat, des hanches larges et une taille athlétique qu'il dévorât des yeux sans pouvoir s'en rassasier.

Mais s'il trouvait le corps allongé à ses côtés d'une splendeur inégalée, il fondait littéralement d'amour face au charme naturel de son amant : sa voix rauque et enrouée, son sourire franc et éblouissant, ses yeux noisette pétillants d'intelligence, son visage sérieux et si doux à la fois, ses lèvres faites pour qu'il y posât les siennes, éternellement…

John Watson aimait les femmes. Ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Pourtant, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi heureux, aussi complet, aussi vivant qu'en cet instant, lové dans l'étreinte possessive de Greg Lestrade.

Oui, John Watson était profondément amoureux de Greg Lestrade.

Et il comptait bien le crier sur les toits du monde entier.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Encore une fois, un très bel anniversaire à toi, mon Amelia ! Je sais que c'est court mais hé, c'est deux fois plus long que l'année dernière :p (humour pourri \o/ )

J'espère que j'ai quand même su convaincre avec ce troisième JohnStrade à mon actif :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Note :** Oui, je sais, ça fait une paie que j'avais pas écrit et ce texte très court est susceptible de vous laisser sur votre faim (heu surtout pour les Johnlockeuse si y'en a qui passent par-là :p)… L'entière faute à **Adalas** , **Maeva Cerise** et **Elie Bluebell** avec qui je passe mon temps à échanger des MP au lieu d'écrire XD (Nan nan elles n'y sont pour rien mais c'est trop tentant de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! ). Plus sérieusement, je crains de me faire beaucoup plus rare en tant qu'auteur, déjà parce que j'ai moins d'idées mais surtout parce que je n'aurai dorénavant plus le temps libre que j'avais jusque-là. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous abandonne pas, je serai juste moins productive et je resterai une fidèle revieweuse !

 **Remerciements :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, les remerciements seront presque plus long que la fic, il faut dire que vous me gâtez TELLEMENT ! Je vous aime, merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews et autres notifications que je reçois, c'est un honneur, vraiment.

Je suis très émue de l'avalanche de reviews que j'ai reçu pour mon dernier OS « Réalité Alternée », jamais un de mes textes n'avait eu un tel succès en aussi peu de temps alors un ENORME MERCI à toutes : Carbo Queen, odea nigthingale, Lyra64, Nalou, Citwhoille, louisalibi, adalas, Elie Bluebell, shinobu24, Sanashiya, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie, mayaholmes, Flo'wTralala, Amelia theFujoshi, Akunoko, Alienigena, Guest, Temi-chou, Brookh, Glasgow, Julindy, Zazaaaah, Gargouilles, Asyliss, Lucile, sabinecarpentier8, RedHooded , Maeva Cerise, Danse et Quatre saisons, Ongi et melysen ! Vous êtes des oufs et me rendez folle de joie !

(Guest, Lucile, j'aurais vraiment aimé vous remercier personnellement )

J'ai la chance de vous avoir, lectrices formidables que vous êtes et qui vous intéressez encore à mes anciennes fics! Je ne vous échangerais pour rien au monde. Vous êtes des amours. En l'espace de 2 mois, 15 de mes 16 fics sont passées sous vos commentaires, je ne sais même plus quoi dire…

Des milliers de bisous à Elie Bluebell, Kyosuke68, Ninjane, Amelia theFujoshi, Asyliss, et Loute pour vous êtes farcie mon unique fic à chapitre « L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie » ; à Shibiboum, Maeva Cerise et Kaori35 pour avoir supporté l'overdose de fluff de « La Poussière en Dit Long » ; à Asyliss, adalas, Maeva Cerise et MISSLouna22 pour vos beaux compliments sur « Doux Euphémisme » ; à Zazaaaah et adalas pour vos non moins belles reviews sur « Icare » ; à adalas et Maeva Cerise pour avoir succombé au suspens insoutenable de « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu » ; à Elie Bluebell et Temi-Chou pour avoir donné une chance à mon deuxième JohnStrade « À Tes Côtés » ; à Elie Bluebell qui s'est laissée convaincre par ma Molly très spéciale de « I've Got Plans » et pour avoir pleuré sur « Mind Ship » ; à Elie Bluebell, Maeva Cerise et Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour vos superbes reviews sur « Système Solaire et Planète Platon » ; à Elie Bluebell, Ninjane, Temi-Chou, Maeva Cerise et Loute pour avoir surmonté la frustration de « You Know Nothing John Watson » ; à adalas et Maeva Cerise pour avoir testé mon tout premier JohnStrade « D'Eux » ; à Elie Bluebell et adalas pour avoir été touché par « Don't Be Dad » et enfin à adalas et Maeva Cerise pour avoir ri sur « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice » !

(MissLouna22 j'espère un jour te remercier plus spécifiquement par MP ^^ )

Et bien sûr, une avalanche de remerciements pour toutes celles qui ont mis mes fics en favorites stories, pour vos favorites authors et vos follows.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


End file.
